


Rules of Fight Club

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are part of a group of rogue street fighters and desire to prove yourself by taking part in your first tournament.</p><p>Just because you're the only female doesn't mean you can't kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> ...And a mere hundred years later, I finally write a third fic. Woo!
> 
> I have no notes about this, really, aside from "enjoy"!
> 
> Extra Note: This story will have two to three chapters, unlike the previous ones. Sooo...woooo~

_...if you're a girl, chances are you'll have to prove your might twice as hard as the guys._

You grimaced as catcalls and flirts were sent your way by the other fighters as you sauntered down the rugged aisle, approaching the large cage you would be fighting in. You were the only female within this group of rogue street fighters, and this fact offered a prime opportunity for many of these men to taunt you and view you as naught more than a fragile china doll just waiting to be broken and shattered, and eventually for the delicate pieces to be swept away and cast elsewhere.

That would not be the outcome. No, no, it would be _you_ sweeping _them_  away from the ring. Hoisting yourself onto the cage, you began to climb the metal casing of the outer fence. You loved to climb objects as a child--trees, jungle gyms, small rocks formations, you name it--and to this day, you still share that same adoration for climbing by scaling numerous mountains and canyons. As such, this fence was a cinch to climb over.

After traversing to the opposite side of the fence, you let go from the top and landed not-so-gracefully onto the ground, however you immediately recovered from your fall and awaited your opponent. Minutes went by as you were still alone, sighing softly as you leaned against the fence.

The least your opponent could have done was be on time.

About five more minutes passed before you were becoming impatient. “The hell’s taking ‘im so long?” you muttered under your breath. As if on cue, your opponent dropped down into the ring--a Beelzemon, gargantuan and menacing. He stood frozen as the two of your eyes met, his crimson eyes glaring into your own. After a moment, he smirked mockingly.

“What’s this, ‘uh? A digibabe’s decided ta’ enter the ring?” He then cackled with derision and disbelief. “Don’t worry; I’ll go easy on ya!”

You gritted your teeth, incredibly irritated with his haughty attitude. Why does your gender dictate your fighting abilities to these men? If you weren’t a proud, rough, experienced fighter, you would not have even _considered_ signing up for this match! You challengingly cracked your knuckles one-by-one as your eyes narrowed towards the Demon Lord Digimon. You wouldn’t accept his mocking and you _definitely_ would not accept defeat.

"This 'digibabe' is about to kick your ass."

His chortles immediately ceased, however his insulting sneer kept itself on his face.

"Ain't that cute...Let's see if yer fightin' skills're as fiery as yer mouth!"

The bell clanged, commencing the fight.


End file.
